Living Other Centuries
by Radical Tsunami
Summary: Link is your average punk kid in high school. That is, until he finds something strange on his school grounds. Being the fool he is, he goes over to explore it, only to find himself being thrown back in time, centuries before he was born. What happens when he is forced into the middle of a war he has nothing to do with? Punk!Link x Male!Sheik Rating may have to change soon...


**A/N: This is a story I got an idea for when replaying OoT. I just had to write it out, and we'll see where this goes from here. Excuse the overly American high school AU, I live in New Jersey =w= This chapter is mainly to get any excess details that would be interfering with story writing out of the way and to show that this combines different Zelda games, not just OoT. Enjoy ^^ The title was inspired by an Aerosmith song (I will love you forever if you can guess which one!)**

I'm not gonna lie to you, I was eagerly anticipating the second I could leave this hellhole called school, like everyday. So Calculus seemed even more boring than usual, what with it being last period.

I rested my chin in my hand as I turned to stare out the window. The sky was blue and fluffy white clouds dotted the vast expanse. My eyes followed the sight of several geese, heading south for the winter (seriously, why do they say winter when it's only the end of summer right now?)

That's when I noticed that the number of geese was about halved at one point. Frowning, I blinked at the window, leaning closer to it to examine the scene. Sure enough, the farther side of the V-formation of geese had disappeared. Well, that certainly was one of the stranger things I had seen today.

The bell sounded and I instantly flew out of my seat. Being a senior in high school gave me certain powers, such as being able to make little nervous freshman jump out of the way when I glared at them, or being able to drive home in my own car. Both of which I fully intended to do that day.

However, I didn't know that I wouldn't be able to drive home today.

I sat on the roof of the school afterwards, watching as students poured out of the school, eager to get home or to soccer practice or something. I was never one to instantly go home, because, frankly, it wasn't a home. My parents weren't particularly fond of me (father being a drunkard, mother having divorced him and moved in with another guy to be a trophy wife).

I was about to pull out a cigarette when footsteps sounded from behind me.

"Hey, Link." I groaned at that voice. Forcing my head to turn around, I glared at a red-headed, obviously overweight student with a short and plump character at his left and a tall and lanky kid at his right.

"What do you want, Groose?" I asked, rolling my eyes when Cawlin slapped his fist into his open palm, as if he wanted to beat me up (as if he could).

"Just wonderin' why you're out here on the roof, apparently about to have a smoke." Groose's eyes wandered over to my hand, where a cigarette lay poised between my fingers.

"Why? Am I not allowed to sit on the roof of the school I go to without having it becoming something close to a controversial action?" I leaned forward, a smirk on my lips as I cracked my knuckles. I hadn't been in a good fight in ages, so it was safe to say I was eager to pound the daylights out of this fat... thing... possibly human...

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be smokin' when you're only seventeen," Groose countered.

"I'm eighteen, and you didn't answer my question."

"Nineteen is the legal age for smokin', in case you didn't know," Groose said, stepping forward.

Stritch fidgeted nervously, twisting his fingers together. My eyes snapped over to him. I knew why he was nervous. I had helped him out a while back when he was looking for more insects for his bug collection. The kid had needed more mantises, and I had been eager to help him out, being the good Samaritan I am.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there is no legal age for beating someone up," I retorted as I got to my feet. Seriously, some people just made it their life goal to get on my shit list.

"Link, I'm just saying that loitering is a crime." Groose looked wary. He knew that I could take on all three and get out of it unscathed.

"I'm not loitering. I'm just waiting to see how long I can avoid going home." I heard that the best way to lie was to tell part of the truth. In reality, I just wanted to get some fresh air and hang out on my own without having to deal with the difficulties known as 'going home'.

Groose grinned at that and stepped forward. I noticed the determined look on Cawlin's face, his smirk similar to Groose's.

"Listen up, you two," I said, tucking the cigarette back into my pocket and rolling my shoulders back. "I haven't done a good pounding on someone since three months ago. And I'm in the mood right now." I cracked my neck and shook out my arms. Groose seemed to get the idea and he scurried off, tailed by his two followers.

I slumped back down and glanced around. The mood of the roof was ruined at this point. I glanced around and saw a pipe on the side of the building leading down to the parking lot. There weren't many kids around here any more so I went ahead and shimmied down the pipe, landing with a soft thud at the bottom.

I turned around and was just about to head over to the football field when I ran smack into another student.

"Man, watch where you're going!" I yelled, rubbing my forehead where I hit it. I glanced up. Great, another loser I didn't want to talk to.

"You're the one who needs to watch it, you ran into me," Vaati said. Vaati was your classic, stereotypical emo kid in the school. He had dyed his hair a lavender color, gotten a tattoo on his face (not the worst thing about him though, it was admittedly pretty cool) and deathly pale skin.

That's when Vaati froze and cocked his head to the side, frowning at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked lifting a hand to my cheeks.

"No, that's not it. I just feel like I won't be seeing you again any time soon." What? What was this kid talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"Not that I'd mind," Vaati, who had already turned around and started walking to his car, called over his shoulder.

"Wh-what the hell?" I glared after him, still shooting daggers at Vaati as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Sighing, I moved over to the large football field. The marching band was, unfortunately, practicing out here. One of the girls in color guard tossed her flag at an awkward angle, causing it to fly over to where my head had been seconds ago.

"Watch it!" I yelled, tossing my head to the side as I continued forward.

"You shouldn't even be here right now, Link!" I turned around. Midna, a tall pretty girl with fiery orange hair, stood poised with one hand on her hip, the other around the clumsy girl's shoulders.

"I can go where ever I want to be, the school grounds are open right now," I muttered, moving to turn back around.

"Link." Groaning, I whirled around on my heel. "What do you want? I thought I wasn't supposed to be here?"

I stopped talking when I noticed her expression. She looked worried. "Make sure you get back here tomorrow." Midna looked flustered for a second after that. "I mean... uh, the game's tomorrow, you should see the band's performance. This year's really got some talented people."

I smirked. "Yeah, _talented_," I said, my eyes flitting over to the dropped flag still laying on the ground. The girl who messed up with it blushed furiously and scrambled to pick it up.

Midna was silent after that but I could feel her gaze on me the whole time as I made my way over to the back of the school, safe from any other after school students.

First Vaati, now Midna, what the hell was happening?

I made my way to the back and plunked myself down on one of the picnic benches. I was about to pull out my lighter to light my cigarette when I noticed it: a strange rippling in the air, about fifteen meters from where I sat. The very rippling that I would come to regret ever noticing. I saw a squirrel scurry by, and it ran straight for the disturbed air. There was a slight hissing sound, and the rodent was gone.

Gone. As in, disappeared. I frowned and made my way closer to the rippling air. I placed my hand against it and _it was hot!_ Gasping, I jerked my hand away and stared at it, the skin raw and red.

I suddenly got an idea. Grinning from ear to ear, I pocketed my lighter and touched the tip of my cigarette to the disturbed air. Instantly, the cigarette lit up. Sniggering to myself, I took a long drag. Well, that's one way to use strange anomalies like these.

After I was done with it, I crushed the cigarette beneath my foot and leaned in closer to the rippling air. There was something strange about this...

I grabbed a stone from the ground and tossed it at the air. After a soft hissing noise, the rock disappeared. Then I picked up a blade of grass and slowly brought it to the air. This slowly burned away into a pile of ashes.

So apparently, something has to go through it fast to 'disappear' and slow to burn away.

Both options sounded terrible, but I was curious.

So, like the wonderfully intelligent person I am, I backed up a few steps and ran straight at the air in the cute don't-think-it-through way I have.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt a burst of heat as I hit the air, but no burning sensation. For a second I thought nothing had happened and that it was just my imagination. But that's when I felt a compressing sensation, like the entire world was pushing me down and turning me inside out. I snapped my eyes open and all I saw was darkness. Quickly I shut them again and soon I was falling, falling, falling...

My feet hit solid ground suddenly and I staggered forward, before tripping and falling down into a heap in soft grass. I dared to open my eyes and glanced around. Blue skies, green grass, and a set of very fancy and expensive-looking clothing.

I jerked my head up, blinking to adjust to the brightness of the sun. I found myself staring into a pair of rubies. _Eyes_, I realized, seeing that the rubies were situated on a tanned face, framed by soft, golden blonde locks.

"Who in the Goddess Hylia's name are _you_ and _what_ are you wearing?" _What was going on?_


End file.
